Brooklyn Punks
by SashaWritesFiction
Summary: Charlotte J. Wilson is the closest friend Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes have. After learning that both men were dead, she loses her temper and reveals a surprising mutation. 70 years later, Charlotte is SHIELD's top agents. When Steve wakes up in the 21st century, the past comes back to life. As HYDRA poses a threat, will she be able to work through her past or will it haunt her?
1. Prologue: Love and Loss

**Thursday, December 12, 1941 **

"Pick on someone your own size, dunce!" Charlotte angrily yells.  
"Stay out of this, dollface. You don't want to get that pretty face bruised," one of them says flirtaciously.  
"Are you kidding me?! I'll show you what a doll can do!"

Charlotte punches one of the men in the nose, feeling a crack under her knuckles. Another man with rusty blonde hair pulls her back, yanking her arms behind her. She kicks him in his sensitive area, instantly making him let go of her. A third man comes up to her and swings, but she easily dodges it and punches him in the jaw.

The first man she punched puts his hands up, signaling his defeat. He grabs his two other comrades and bolts out of the dark alleyway that they were in.

Steve looks up at Charlotte and furrows his eyebrows.  
"I had them on the ropes. You know that, right?"

She shakes her head at him and smiles, exhausted. With a huff, she walks up to him and drags him out of the alley. "What am I going to do with you, Steven?" she chuckles.

Once they made it out, they were met with a surprised Bucky.  
"Did you take down all of those men by yourself?"

Charlotte shakes her head and laughs sweetly.  
"Of course not! Steve happened to rough up two of the guys for me! Besides, I learned from the best, didn't I?"

Steve smiles at her and Bucky shakes his head at them both. They all then continue to walk out and towards their favorite diner.

* * *

**Saturday, December 14, 1941**

"Charlotte! Steve's outside looking for you!"

Charlotte looks up from her washing at the sound of her name being called by her mother. She finishes the last shirt before freshening up and running towards the front door. She pulls on her winter coat and slips on her shoes.

"Mama, I'm heading out with Steve now! I'll be home in time for dinner!"  
Before her mother could say another word, she bustles out the front door, shutting it behind her. She beams at a chilly looking Steve, who was surprisingly alone. She gracefully makes her way down the steps and hugs her best friend.

"Where's Buck?" she asks.  
"He's off packing for Monday. It's just you and I today, Lottie. I hope that's okay with you," Steve smiles, hoping that she would really want to spend time with him.  
"Of course, I'd want to spend some time with you Stevie! Where to first?"

He grins, shoving his clammy hands into his coat pockets.  
"Well, it's too cold to stay outside for long, so why don't we go watch a film?"  
"That sounds great! Lead the way!"

They link arms and begin to walk towards the nearby cinema.

While walking, Charlotte asked a question that she had been thinking of for a while.  
"Say, Steve, what will I do when you end up being shipped off somewhere? I'll be alone for a while…" Charlotte asked, facing the ground.

Steve chuckles. "You can do anything you want. Just don't get hitched and not have us at the wedding. Oh and I have to meet him before you marry him."

Charlotte laughs genuinely, happy that they can still joke, even in times like this.  
"Don't worry. I'm not planning on marrying anyone other than you and Bucky!"  
"I don't mind the idea of that. Although, I don't want to share a bed with Bucky…"

Happy sounds of laughter fill the frosty winter air. The last of which that will be heard.  
"Promise me that if you get in, you won't forget about me."  
"How can I forget my best gal?"

* * *

**Sunday, December 15, 1941**

Charlotte lies with Bucky, gazing at the blanket of stars that are above them. They were currently at the park, enjoying the cold, snow covered grass underneath them.  
Charlotte scoots closer to Bucky, laying her head on his chest. His left arm wraps around her protectively.

"…Do you have to go, Bucky?" she asks in a near whisper.  
"It can't be helped, Lotts. It's WWII. We need all the help we can get to win this." Bucky murmurs.

A silence rings between them. The only things that could be heard were the rustling of branches through the chilly wind and the sound of their breathing. Charlotte wraps her arm around Bucky's abdomen, hugging him tightly.

"I don't want to lose you Bucky…if you go, then I may never see you again,"  
"Hey," Bucky sits up to look at her clearly. He furrows his eyebrows, "You're not going to lose me, Charlotte! I'm going to survive this war, okay doll?"

"I know, but…what if-"  
"Don't think like that. I'm a tough man, I'll pull through! I'll be home before you know it. Don't worry about me."

Charlotte looks down, her concern for her best friend growing as the next day comes. By morning, he'll be gone fighting 'till his death. Bucky pulls her chin up, getting her to look at him. He pushes a stray strand of her hair away from her face and sweeps it behind her ear.

"Look at me, Lottie. I won't go anywhere. I won't leave you until we're both old and wrinkley. I am not sure whether or not I can be home for Christmas, but I know one thing for sure. Charlotte Josephine Wilson, I love you. And that's something worth fighting for."

Her eyes widen in surprise at his sudden confession. She stays silent, not knowing what to say. She stares at him blankly, questioning her next move. Bucky grabs hold of her hand, squeezing it lightly.

"You don't have to love me back the same way I love you. Just promise me that you'll stay the same and that once I come back, we can go dancing."

She smiles slightly at his words. He looks into her green orbs, searching for anything that seemed like a reply. Out of nowhere, she leans in for a kiss.

"I love you too, James."

* * *

**February 23, 1945**

"Are you Ms. Charlotte Wilson?" asked two men dressed in military uniform.  
"Yes, I am. I-Is there a problem?"

"We regret to inform you that Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes and Capt. Steven Grant Rogers have gone missing. They have been presumed dead and we were told to notify you of this tragic loss."

Dead.

The only word that struck her most. As the two officials spoke, daggers flew through her heart. Her breath hitched and she froze, trying to process the information. This couldn't have happened. It's impossible. They promised.

Her eyes couldn't blink. She brings her hand to her mouth, biting her knuckle to keep from screaming. Tears began to form in her eyes, but she tried her best to hold them back. The two men looked at her, giving her time to take it all in.

"We send our condolences, Ms. Wilson. We are truly sorry for your loss. Our country lost two of the best soldiers to have ever lived."

She looks up at them, her hands trembling.  
"Thank you for informing me…"  
"Oh, and Miss, we found this in Sargent Barnes' bunk. We thought that it had belonged to you."

The men hand her a small, red velvet box and an envelope that had her name scribbled on the front. She takes it from them and sees them off. After shutting the door, she stands there with the box and envelope in hand.

The shock had begun to take over her. Charlotte stands there, clutching the box and the envelope to her chest. Tears were freefalling from her eyes, her lips slightly parted. She takes in a shaky breath. Out of nowhere, she loses it. The pain of losing her closest and only friends was finally taking over. She slides down the door, hugging her knees to her chest, no longer holding in her pain filled sobs.

She takes several breaths in, doing her best to regain her composure. After calming down a little, she brings herself to open the envelope. Inside, a letter that was dated February 18, 1945 lay folded. She pulls it out and begins to read it.

_Dear Charlotte,_

_ If you're reading this letter then it means that I didn't make it. I don't know what to say really. All that comes to mind is "I'm sorry." I'm sorry that I let you down. We were supposed to live together and have Steve live in our closet, right? Sadly, that won't happen._

_ I can imagine the tears rolling down your cheeks. Charlotte, I need you to promise me that you'll stay strong. It's hard, I know, but you need to go on with your life and be happy._

_ I got you something to remind you of me. It's a promise ring. I want you to wear it. It has three diamonds on it. The big one in the middle is you and the two others are me and Steve. I hope you like it._

_ I'm sorry I didn't make it, Lotts._  
_Please don't forget about me, doll. I'll always be here for you. _  
_I love you so much. I always have. I always will._

_James Buchanan Barnes x_

She opens the red box that came with the letter. Inside, a beautiful ring with three diamonds sat in plush white silk. The tears that were washed away formed in her eyes once more. A wail escapes from her lips as Charlotte puts her head down on her knees.

"Bucky… Steve… " she murmurs their names over and over again, feeling as if saying their names would bring them back to life.

Nothing felt real. Nothing mattered anymore.

In a fit of anger and agony, Charlotte bolts up and reaches for the nearest glass item. She picks up a vase and hurtles it across the room. Next was a picture frame. She punches the glass of the frame, shattering it and her delicate pale skin. Blood seeps from the wounds on her knuckles, but she felt numb.

She stares at her fist; makeup smeared and tears still streaming down her face.  
Miraculously, the wounds on her hand began to heal instantly. She disregards it.

Feeling the emptiness of her loss take over again, she screams.  
Unexpectedly, quills bear themselves from her arms. As she stares in shock, she tries to shake them off, not thinking they were real. They go flying across the living room, landing in the wall and causing them to disintegrate.

Was she going mad? What are these…things?!

She swallows hard, unsure of what to do next.

Everything was falling apart at this moment.


	2. Chapter One: The Past is Alive

Charlotte types furiously at the keyboard of her office computer. Files and papers lay scattered around her work desk. The room was fully illuminated by the sun, with a glass wall that looks down onto the busy streets of New York.

It's been almost seven decades since 1945. Charlotte had been recruited into SHIELD after word of her quills and regenerative mutation reached the government. Since then, she has been working as a trusted level nine SHIELD agent. Thanks to the distraction of her work, the pain of losing Steve and Bucky was only a scar. She was the best agent in the business, and she was valued in her workplace.

Taking a break from writing her report on her latest mission, she leans back into her chair and rubs her temples. She hasn't slept in over 18 hours because of the amount of work Fury laid on her.

The lack of coffee in her system was starting to take a toll on her. Charlotte's eyes began to get heavy, the call of sleep reaching her ears. She starts to doze off until-

"CHARLOTTE WILSON! I HAVE A NEW MISSION FOR YOU! WIL- WAKE UP CHARLOTTE!"

She bolts up in her seat, her quills emerging from her skin because of the sudden surprise. When she sees it's just Agent Coulson, she sighs in relief. Rubbing her eyes, she mumbles curses under her breath.

"Walk in screaming one last time and we'll see where my quills land," she threatens.

Agent Coulson chuckles, walking towards her desk.  
"Remind me to get you some coffee before I leave."

He stands in front of her then drops a thick manila folder onto her desk.

"They've found Captain Steve Rogers' body in a block of ice. He's currently down at the labs and you need to go over there to supervise."

At the mention of her "dead" best friend, Charlotte's heart skips a beat. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion, not fully understanding how this could be possible.

"Phil, I swear, you better not be fuc-"  
"Don't finish that sentence. Honestly Charlie, do I look like I'm messing with you?"

Coulson looks directly into her eyes, letting her know that he wasn't joking. Coulson was the first friend Charlotte had in the new century. He considered her a sister and promised himself that he wouldn't let any harm come to her. He did, of course, know of her relationship with Steve Rogers.

He looks down at her and meets her green-eyed gaze. Sternly, he explains why she has to fulfill this mission.

"Look, I know this might be hard for you, but Fury wants you on this. You're one of our best agents and you have control over your mutation. You've been assigned as his guardian and I can't change Fury's mind. Romanoff's on a mission at the moment and Barton's away as well."

She stares at him silently. She takes a deep breath in, trying to calm her nerves. Even if this is her best friend, she can't allow him to compromise her emotionally.

Abruptly, Charlotte stands up and walks around her desk, towards the door. Coulson stares at her with a grin, knowing that she wouldn't turn down a mission.

Charlotte looks over her shoulder to steal a glance at Coulson. Unamused, she speeds ahead of him.  
"Hurry up and walk me to the lab. I'm ninety-two and I'm obviously not getting any younger."

[ … ]

"Agent Wilson, Captain Rogers is currently in a stimulated 1941 setting. We have an agent in there to explain what's going on."

Charlotte nods, looking into the set from behind a one way mirror. She clenches and unclenches her fists, trying to keep from running into the room and explaining the situationto him herself. Her green eyes focus entirely on the event unfolding in front of her.

Steve wakes up and looks around the room, confused. He sits up, trying to remember what happened before he got here. The radio broadcasted a baseball game that he, Bucky, and Charlotte had gone to back in the 40s.

The agent walked in wearing a uniform that fit in with their era. She smiles kindly at Steve, trying not to surprise or scare him. She greets him and stands several feet away from the bed he is in.

"Where am I?" Steve asks.  
"You're in a recovery room in New York City."

Steve looked hesitantly around the room, eyeing the radio specifically.

"Where am I really?"

The agent seems to panic for a second before regaining her composure.  
"I'm afraid I don't understand."  
"Where am I? That game, May 1941, I was there."

From where Charlotte stood, she saw how Steve was starting to realize that this wasn't real. The agent began to back out of the room, unsure of what to do. Making a quick decision, she pushed a panic button on the outside of the set and a security team came bursting in through the door. They charged towards Steve but were easily taken down by him and his muscles. Nothing the guards threw at him seemed to phase him. Steve throws one of the security guards against the wall. The plywood set fell to the ground, creating an escape for Steve. Quickly he darted out of the confines of the room.

"Call Fury and Coulson pronto!" Charlotte ordered, starting to dash out of the door. Her heart as pounding as she raced to get to Steve before anyone hurt him, she heard her name being called over the intercom in the building.

"Code 13. All agents code 13. Agent Wilson needed A.S.A.P."

Out of the corner of her eye, Charlotte sees Steve shoving other guards and agents out of his way. She races to catch up to him, suddenly regretting her choice of footwear. Kicking off her heels, she runs barefoot out onto the streets of New York.

Steve is sprinting out of the building quicker than the speed of light, making it harder for Charlotte to keep up. Pushing herself to get to him before anyone else, she runs as fast as she possibly could.

She loses sight of him until she notices him stop sharply. Steve stands in the center of the street, looking around Times Square. He seemed to be in a state of awe. The lights of Times Square had him distracted as SHEILD cars surround Steve. They skidded to a halt,cornering him and keeping him from getting away.

Charlotte pushes her way through the large crowd that begins to form around them. Finding him again, she exasperatedly calls out his name, distracting him from running further away.

Steve's eyes widen as he sees her for the first time in seventy years. Her jet black hair, green eyes, and olive skin were the exactly as he remembers them. He stares at her, his chest heaving.  
"Charlotte!" he calls back.

"Steve!" Charlotte runs into the circle, yelling and panting. "Steve, I need you to calm down! We're not here to hurt you."

Charlotte stares at him, trying to calculate his next move. As he seems to cool down, she signals for the gunmen around him to stand down. Her shoulders slouch as the adrenaline running through her veins begins to die.

"Lottie… where are we?" Steve asks, still confused.  
"We're in New York City, Steve...you've been asleep for almost seven decades."

Charlotte stands there, staring at him, watching his reaction. Director Nick Fury walks up behind her and lays a hand on her shoulder. With the same blank expression, Fury talks to Steve to explain further.

"I apologize for the show back there, Captain. We thought that we should break it to you softly." Fury puts his hands into his pockets. "How about we go back inside to talk about this more?"

Steve nods and hesitantly walks towards Fury and Charlotte. Fury takes Steve back into the building, calling for Charlotte before they go in. She walks behind them, carefully walking along the smoother patches of the road.

"Agent Wilson?" Fury calls.  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Don't forget to grab your shoes on our way in."  
"Of course, sir."

They walk into the building and in the main entrance hall; Charlotte locates her black heels and grabs them on their way. After a few minutes of walking, they make it to Fury's office on the top level of the building.

Charlotte shuts the door behind her and Steve takes a seat on the chair in front of Fury's desk. Fury turns around to face them both.

"Captain Rogers, I'm Director Nick Fury of SHIELD. The woman behind you is Agent Charlotte Wilson, Level 9. Now, I understand that you might be confused about everything that is happening. That's what Agent Wilson and I are here to explain."

Fury gestures towards Charlotte then continues to speak.

"Your body was found preserved in ice. SHIELD decided to take your body in because of your significance in WWII history. You were thawed and then tested for health related illnesses. After that, we put you into a stimulated environment to hopefully explain everything. That obviously did not happen."

Charlotte walked towards the right side of the room and leaned against the wall. Fury eyes her and points in her direction. Steve turns his head and stares at her, waiting for Fury to continue speaking.

"Agent Wilson will show you the ropes of the 21st Century. I've been made aware that you and Charlotte have already been acquainted, so I'll leave you here."

Fury dismisses Charlotte and she walks out of the door with Steve following behind her closely. Charlotte stays silent, not wanting to say anything in front of other agents. She did, of course, have a strong reputation to keep up.

In the elevator that leads to her office, Steve stood next to her. After a few more moments of silence, Charlotte suddenly wraps her arms around Steve, pulling him into a tight bear hug. Without a second though, he returns the hug with just as much force.

"Steven Grant Rogers, I thought you were dead for almost seven damn decades!" Charlotte says, her voice muffled by Steve's chest. "You don't even know how much I hated being alive without you or Bucky… Brooklyn didn't feel like home anymore. Gosh, I missed you so much!"

Charlotte said every word as fast as she could; feeling like if she didn't speak fast enough, Steve would evaporate into thin air. Love this sentence!

She pulls away from the hug, cupping his face. Smiling at him, she admires the way his features haven't changed. Steve's hands caress Charlotte's face and he stares at her as well.

"What am I going to do now, Lottie?" Steve frowns at her.  
"Don't worry, Stevie. I'll help you get accustomed to the 21st century."

The elevator doors open and the pair are met with a surprised Coulson. Charlotte ignores him, gently letting go of Steve and walking straight into her office. She rummages through her paper filled desk, trying to find her keys and purse.

"Captain Rogers. Wow, I didn't expect to meet you so soon."  
Coulson grinned at him, looking like a jumpy five-year-old who just got to eat the last cookie.

Charlotte looks up at him, raising an eyebrow.  
"Steve, this is Agent Coulson. He's one of my superior agents."  
"Please, just call me Phil."

Steve nods and offers him a handshake that Coulson gladly takes.

After locating her personal belongings, Charlotte walks around her desk and towards Steve.  
"Is there anything I should know before I head out?" she asks Coulson.

"SHIELD made arrangements for Captain Rogers' living quarters. They've rented out an apartment that's directly next to yours. He's officially on your hands now. If anything happens to him, you're liable."

She nods and thanks him for the information. Coulson hands her the key to Steve's apartment, but grabs her hand before she could take it from him. He gives her a concerned look.  
"Be careful with him, Prickly Pants."

She sends him daggers before gabbing Steve and walking back into the elevator. Before the doors close, she calls out, "You can start fangirling after the doors close, Philly Cheese Steak."

Steve chuckles besides her, actually finding their relationship funny. Charlotte smiles, feeling happy to hear him laugh.  
"I hope you packed an extra pair of underwear, Steve."


	3. Chapter Two: 21st Century

Charlotte unlocks the door to her apartment then walks in with Steve following closely behind her. After shutting the door, she notices Steve looking at a few framed pictures she had on the living room bookshelf.

"Isn't that the picture we took the day we went to Coney Island?"

Reaching out, Steve picks up a detailed metal frame that held a picture of him, Bucky, and Charlotte from back in 1940. He remembered that time perfectly.

It had been a gloomy day, so the trio decided that they go out and have a little fun. In the end, Bucky won Charlotte a stuffed bear, Charlotte had gotten mild food poisoning, and Steve had come down with a cold. All in all, they all had a good time.

Charlotte leaves her keys on a side table near the door. She walks towards him, admiring the other pictures as well. Steve puts the frame back and turns towards her.

After all these years, she had ended up looking exactly the same as she did in 1941. Nothing about her facial features changed. Her clothing was the only significant difference she had.

This observation brings up a question Steve has been wondering since he'd laid eyes on her.  
"Lottie… how exactly did you survive through seventy years?"

Charlotte glances at him before looking down and back up at the pictures on the shelf. She bites her lip, unsure of how to explain everything. Her lips part and she begins to speak.

"Back in 1945, I found out that I had a mutation. I really didn't understand it at all. It was a really big surprise quite honestly. With the help of a good scientist friend I have, I finally knew what it was."

Charlotte rolls up the sleeves of her uniform. When she flexes her forearm muscles, out comes a whole row of porcupine like quills. They cover her whole entire forearms, lying flat.

"They're quills. I can shoot them up to twenty-five feet and possibly kill a person since the tips have venom on them. Though, that's not all there was to it."

She retracts the quills and looks up at an awestruck Steve.

"Along with this stuff, there was a regenerative mutation. That means that if I get cut, my body will just fix itself up. I don't age because of it, so I'm stuck looking like this until my body sustains an injury beyond repair."

Steve looked utterly stunned by what Charlotte just showed him. Although he was happy that she wouldn't get hurt, he was still fairly shaken at the fact that she could kill people with her quills.

"Remind me not to get on you mad, Lotts." Steve says, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Please. The last time I hit someone with one of these was when a man cat-called me on the streets. Luckily Dr. Banner was there to give him an antidote."

Steve and Charlotte chuckle lightly at the incident.

Raising her eyebrows, Charlotte turns her attention back to Steve. She looks at him sympathetically, knowing how hard it is to adjust to a new era.

"How are you holding up, Steve?" she asks softly.  
"…Alright I guess. Everything's just really different you know?"

Steve puts his hands in his pocket and stares down at the floor.

Charlotte nods in understanding. She moves closer to him and reaches over to give him a one-armed side hug. Her hand rubs his shoulder comfortingly as Steve leans his head onto the top of hers.

"Lottie, do you happen to know what happened to Peggy Carter?" he asks silently.

She racks her brain, trying to find any information that she knew about the woman Steve named.  
"Margaret 'Peggy' Carter?" he nods.

"Yeah, uhm, Peggy's in a nursing home right now. After WWII we became really good friends, so I visit her every once in a while. I don't think she remembers any of my visits though. She has Alzheimer's."

Charlotte noticed the way Steve's face fell when she said that. Her heart broke as she watched his reaction. She wasn't exactly sure of his relationship with her, but she understood that Peggy fancied him in the past.

Steve stayed silent for a while, not bothering to move his head from Charlotte's shoulder.

When Charlotte extended her right arm to fix a frame, he noticed that she wore a ring with three diamonds set around it. He reaches out for her hand, bringing it close to his face.

"That's the ring Bucky and I got for you."

Charlotte looks up at the hand Steve was currently holding. She stays silent, choosing not to remember how she got it.

Steve looks at her, noticing the sadness in her eyes. He assumed that she hadn't talked about Bucky ever since the 40s. He moves the ring around with his thumb, admiring the way it sparkled.

"He really loved you, you know? Bucky always wanted to take you out some time, but he surprisingly didn't have the guts to ask you."

Charlotte looks away, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. She takes in a shaky breath and tries not to cry. She was an agent! Agents with her skill set don't cry.

"Steve, I'd rather not talk about Bucky right now…" She says, her voice getting quieter with every word.

Steve nods and squeezes her hand comfortingly. She faces him again, and does her best to smile. Charlotte leads him towards the kitchen, wanting to get her and Steve something to eat.

Steve takes a seat on the breakfast bar and watches as Charlotte searches her cabinets for food.

"So, Captain America, are you hungry?" she says sticking her head out of the fridge door. "I mean, you haven't eaten in literally ages. You're probably starving, right?"

Steve nods. As if on cue, his stomach growled loudly. This earned a hearty laugh from Charlotte, who was currently hauling out containers full of leftover dinner from the day before.

"Is that an apple fritter in the orange container?" Steve asks excitedly.  
"Yeah, it is! One of my friends from down the hall came by with some this morning. It's yours if you want it, bud."

Steve makes a mad grab for the fritter, it being one of his favorite foods. Charlotte tosses him a fork, moving to go and heat up some lasagna in the microwave.

"What's that thing you're putting the food into?" Steve asks with a mouthful of fritter.  
"It's a microwave. It's kind of like an oven, but much easier to use."  
"It's so small…"  
"You'd be surprised as to how much food you can make in this thing."

The microwave dings, signaling the end of the heating. Steve jumps in his seat, frantically looking around the room.

"I think there's a bomb in the room!" he exclaims loudly.  
"Steve, honey, calm down! It's just the microwave! There's no bomb in the room!"

Charlotte laughs at his reaction, watching his shoulders slouch with relief. She pulls out the pasta from the microwave and sets it down in front of Steve.

"Hold on, I'll be right back. I need to go change." She says rushing off to her room.

Steve nods, continuing to eat her food.

A few minutes later, Charlotte was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black hoodie with 'BROOKLYN' written across the chest, her hair tossed into a ponytail. Walking back out into the kitchen, she sees that Steve had already finished half of the lasagna.

"Slow down, tiger. Save some for me!"

Steve guiltily smiles at her, trying to look as adorable as possible.

Charlotte takes a seat next to him, grabbing her fork and eating the lasagna with him.  
"So, Stevie, where're we going to find you an extra pair of tighty whiteys?"

A light blush creeps up Steve's cheeks, slightly embarrassed that his best friend has to buy him underwear. Charlotte laughs, grabbing a few more bites of the lasagna.

"I'll take you out shopping tomorrow, yes?"

Before Steve could reply, Charlotte's cellphone rang from her jacket pocket. She pulls it out of her hoodie and answers it. Steve gives the odd little contraption a funny look, making note of it in his head.

"Wilson speaking." She says into it.

"Charlotte, it's Phil. I'm heading over to your place right now. I need to talk to you about something important."  
"Okay. How far are you from my apartment?"  
"I just got out of the base. I should be there in about half an hour."

Charlotte nods, even though Coulson couldn't see her do it. She looks up at Steve and suddenly comes up with a brilliant idea.

"Hey, Philadelphia Cream Cheese-"  
"If I didn't have a soft spot for you, you would've been hung up and turned into porcupine jerky long time ago..."  
"I would have preferred decapitation, but can you do me a huge favor?"

On the other line, Coulson stays silent for a moment.  
"…Which one will it be this time? Pads or tampons?"

Charlotte's cheeks went into a deep shade of red. Steve overheard the telephone conversation and tried his best to pretend he didn't hear anything.

"That's not what I was going to ask!" she hisses into the phone. "I was going to ask if you could stop by a store and buy some spare clothes and undies for Steve you twit. I'll pay you back once you get to my house."

"Ohh… okay, yeah, I can do that."

Charlotte ended the call then, shaking her head and sighing. Steve looked at her, asking her what the little metal box was.

"It's a cellphone. A lot like the telephone but much smaller and more portable."

She hands him her phone, opening up Candy Crush to hopefully keep him occupied for the next few minutes.

[One Hour Later…]

Charlotte had just gotten Steve to put down the phone and take a shower in her apartment. Steve didn't want to be alone at the moment, so she let him stay with her until tomorrow.

Charlotte's dishwashing routine was interrupted by the sound of knocking at her apartment door. She loads the last dish into the washer and then rushes to answer the door.

"Are you a mass murderer or that attractive mailman from the postal service?" she calls out sarcastically.  
"None of the above. Open up, Charlie. My arms are about to fall off."

Chuckling silently, Charlotte opens up the door to find Coulson holding several shopping bags. He shuffles inside, rushing to set the bags down onto the living room floor. Coulson huffs and begins to look around the apartment.

"Where's Rogers?" he asks.  
"He's in the bathroom, showering. Thanks for the clothes, Philly. Now, what did you need to tell me about?"

Coulson whips out his phone and opens a file on it. Handing it to Charlotte, a serious tension suddenly fills the air.

"Back in the 1940s, do you remember anything about an association called HYDRA?"  
Charlotte nods, scrolling through the case file.  
"Well, a highly trained assassin with a metal arm seems to be going around stirring up trouble for them. Director Fury's been notified and he wants you on the case because you seem to know the most about them."

She nods again, focusing on what the article says. As she reads, she remembers her good friend, Natasha, telling her something about this supposed 'Winter Soldier'. From what she understood, this man was deadly. He was obviously posing a huge threat to anyone working with SHIELD meaning she had to have her guard up.

"Tell Fury I'll be on it by tomorrow at noon. For the rest of today I'm focusing on Steven."  
"Got it. Say, Where's Ste-"

"LOTTIE WHAT IS THIS THING AND WHY IS IT BLOWING HOT AIR AT ME?!"

In the background, the blow-dryer was on and whirring loudly. Charlotte rushes to the bathroom, coming to Steve's aid.

When she swings the door open, Steve is there standing in his towel at the corner of the room, glaring frighteningly at the dreaded contraption. She picks up the dryer and turns it off.

"Are you alright?! Steve that was a hair dryer!"

Without saying a word, Steve walks away cautiously.  
"I don't like that thing. It's loud and weird."

Coulson stands outside the door, a pair of sweat pants, underwear, and a t-shirt in hand.  
"Steven… what am I going to do with you?"


End file.
